Daydream Generation
Daydream Generation (デイドリームジェネレーション, Deidoriimu Jenereeshon) is the 5th ending of YuYu Hakusho series that sung by Matsuko Mawatari. This song starts at 103 and ends at 111. At episode 112, this ending is replaced by Hohoemi no Bakudan (that plays an opening song for all episodes). Ending Description The scenario of this ending starts at Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kazuma are muse at themselves with the signature color of themselves. Then, the scene goes into fast-paced clips of their pose and turned into backgrounds of them are in the beach with darker saturation. Next, the scene of Kurama walking into the flowers and then, he stares into the camera. The ball part of Hiei's necklace can be seen as Yukina being foreshadowed by him. Yusuke stands into the cliff to see the clouds and Kazuma is walking towards Yusuke. After that, the clouds are blocking into the screen and the next scene shown up. Next, the scene where Keiko sleeps and suddenly awake to wait them while Yukina, Shizuru and Botan are running on the beach. The view of people from far can be seen but you can't identify them because their size is smaller as further the camera goes. Kurama stands at the cliff of a beach at afternoon and Hiei stands like Kurama too but the settings goes to night. Then, someone running on the beach before the sunrise. At sunrise, all of them are standing on the cliff to see the beautiful panorama. Characters * Yusuke Urameshi * Hiei * Kazuma Kuwabara * Kurama (Shuichi Minamino) * Yukina * Keiko Yukimura * Shizuru Kuwabara * Botan Lyrics TV Ver. Mabuta no ura i akogare dake ukabete nemuru kisetsu ni Good Bye Tooki kirameku yasashisa yori tada hitotsu wagamama ga hoshii Tsumetai garasu no machi wo kugurinukete Sono te ni furetai kimochi tashikametai Me wo akete miru yume dake tsuyoku dakishimete iru yo Kaze ga fuite ame ga futte kokoro wa yurete mo Me wo akete miru yume nara ima wa kizutsuite mo ii Kono sora ga katte na hodo sunao ni nareru you Full Ver. Mabuta no ura i akogare dake ukabete nemuru kisetsu ni Good Bye Tooki kirameku yasashisa yori tada hitotsu wagamama ga hoshii Tsumetai garasu no machi wo kugurinukete Sono te ni furetai kimochi tashikametai Me wo akete miru yume dake tsuyoku dakishimete iru yo Kaze ga fuite ame ga futte kokoro wa yurete mo Me wo akete miru yume nara ima wa kizutsuite mo ii Kono sora ga katte na hodo sunao ni nareru you Kizuitara dare mo ga kodoku de munashisa ni sukoshi nareta lonely Shiraketa hiru sagari no heya de fusaida kao wo machiageru Matomaranai ni sukasshon buchikowashite Idea butsukeyou fukigen na ashitae Me wo akete miru yume ni wa kanari toge ga aru no darou Hito wo shinji uso wo shitte namida ga itai yo Me wo akete miru yume ni waitsu mo furimawasareteru Kono machi ga katte na hodo suterarenai no sa Me wo akete miru yume ni wa kanari toge ga aru no darou Hito wo shinji uso wo shitte namida ga itai yo Me wo akete miru yume ni waitsu mo furimawasareteru Kono machi ga katte na hodo suterarenai no sa Me o akete miru yume dake kiito tegotae ga aru sa Suki wo tsuite mune wo ketta dare ka no omokage Me wo akete miru yume nara ima wa setsunakute mo ii Kono ai ga kaate na hodo bane ni shite de Me wo akete miru yume dake tsuyoku dakishimete iru yo Kaze ga fuite ame ga fuite kokoro wa yurete mo Me wo akete miru yume nara ima wa kizutsuite mo ii Kono sora ga kaate na hodo sunao ni nareru you. Category:Music